Your A Monster
by BigTimeUnicorns
Summary: One night when Kendall is working at the grocerystore, he meets James, who seems to have something to hide. Will Kendall find out ? Or will he stay in the dark about James' secert?
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

I was working my normal shift at the grocery store downtown as a cashier. Nine o'clock at night, working at a twenty four seven store can be such a drag. Work was slow, so I decided to go stock the shelfes seeing as there was really no one around. Who goes grocery shopping this late at night anyway?

As I was putting boxes on the shelf I felt eyes burning into my back, I turn around to see a tall guy standing behind me starring right at me. I raise my eyebrow in confuseion at him, all he did was give me elevater eyes, a smirk then walk away.

I shook it off and went back to work to the task at hand. Next thing I hear is a load _CRASH ! _I spin around on my heels and move out from the aisle to see that guy standing next to what use to be a can pyramid.

"Ooops my bad, sorry." He said even though he didn't sound sinsere.

I let out a sigh of frustration and tell him, "It's fine I'll get it." I walk over to the fallen soup cans and get on my knees and start to pick them up, one by one. Putting them back up right I notice he's still standing there watching me.

Creepy.

I notice he's wearing a lot of leather. From his pants to his jacket. Not his T-shirt though, it's just black and made out of what I think is cotton like most are. Every now and then, I raise my eyes, with-out him knowing, to look at him and I must say he's really good looking.

He has chestnut brown hair,mercury gold hazel eyes and his smile reveils snow white teeth. Damn he's handsome! I notice his gaze go down, so I decide to follow it to ... MY BUTT ! Wow I think it's time to get up now.

I stand up and he says "I'm really sorry about that again." With a smirk graced on his lips.

"I'm sure you are." I say a little annyoed at him for not even sounding a little sorry.

"What's the matter blondie? Shit happens." He says as he quickly runs a hand through my blonde hair messing it up.

I take my hand to fix my hair before saying, " I know it does, just next time take from the top not the bottom okay?" I look him in the eyesand feel mesmorized as his hazel eyes look into my green ones. I feel like there's something weird about him.

We break eye contact and walk to the check out. I ring up his can of soup, he pays,then gives me a big smile before he leaves.

Theres more to him then meets the eye.

And I want to know what that is.

James POV

When I get far enough away from the store where blondie works, so he doesn't see me throw away the can of soup.

Because after all, vampires don't eat human food.

But it was a great way to talk to the number one person I've had my eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

I woke up with a painful sting at the back of my throat. Slowly making my way out of bed, I go to my fridge. I grab a container with a dark red almost black liquid inside and drink it all up.

Gross animal blood.

But I can't have human since I'm _reformed_. One little slip up and the conceal will have my head. Literally.

After I'm done with my...lets call it breakfast, thoughts of the blonde from last night enter my mind.

My soulmate.

What? You think Im crazy,that Im lying?

Nope I'm it's not one of those cliche things where it's love at first site.

You see, Vampires,Werewolves,faires or what have you are all betrothed to someone when they are born. So yes there is someone out there for you.

But the thing is if your not happy with who you get, you can't have anyone else. Meaning we can't just marry anyone in the world, we have to go all over hells creation to find **the one**.

The only way you can't be with them is if they die, which if your desented to marry another mythical creature, no worries.

But if you are going to get married to a human, like me, then your time to find that special someone is shortened by A LOT. You have to turn your human partner, before they die or you have to wait a thousand years for them to be reborn. Yeah and that sucks. Then you have to wait another eight-teen years for it to be legal.

That would really suck ass.

And you can't ask for help to find your life long partner either. Lets just say if you DO get help, the punishment is really super bad.

My friend Logan found his parnter and he couldn't be happier. Even though Carlos is a werewolf and he's a vampire, they do love each other.

When you find the one you just know. Wow that was a little cheesy.

But when I saw Kendall last night (I know his name from his name tag) I felt something in my heart that I have never felt around anyone before. For the first time ever in fact.

I make my way over to my closet, pulling off my pjs and dirty boxers, while changing into freash ones. With a dark blue fitted t-shirt,dark wash skinny jeans, and my black leather jacket. With black combat boots to match.

Since it's night time I should go out tonight.

Vampires sleep during the day.

I go outside and climb onto my motorbike. Driving down sunset, I spot a familar mop of golden blonde hair. That feeling in my cheast returns. He's the one.

The one I'm suppost to marry.

To Love.

I watch as he gets snatched into the ally way he just walked by letting out a muffled yelp.

To _protect._

I bring my bike to a stop and park it as fast as I could. Running over to the ally way I feel my eyes burn, fist clench, fangs growupon seeing who has **my** blonde haired beauty up againest then brick wall of an old bank.

Dak Zevon.

I felt a growl ripple in my throat, getting louder as I get closer. He must have heard me, because his head snapped in my direction. Red eyes flash from pure evil to scared back to pure evil again with an even more evil smirk plastered on his smug ass face.

"Well looks like you decided to come and save him, lover boy." His voice dark and mean sounding.

My fists get impossably tighter. Kendalls head slowly turns to face me and I freeze, for a second. His green eyes looking to scare, so vunerable, so _broken_.

I feel a mixture of emotions boil inside of me. Anger, hate,sadness.

I swig my fist at Daks face so hard, he hits the wall on the other side. Letting go of Kendall who slumps to the ground. I look over at Dak who I hit so hard it knocked him out.

Good. Piece of shit trying to make a move on my man.

Calming down I walk over the Kendall, crouch down by his side and ask, " Are you okay?"

His eyes rose to meet my hazel ones, "Yeah, I think so." was all he said.

"Look, I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but when he wakes up he may come after you again." Upon saying this his eyebrows reach for the sky and his eyes widen in fear.

Then, in that moment I got an idea.

"But not if you stick with me blondie." I said with a small smirk on my face.

His eyes left mine as if he needed a moment to think things over. Seconds felt like minutes until he said "Okay, but only because you saved me and he scares the shit out of me." He told me.

My smirk turned into a small smile as I helped him up and we made our way back to my bike.

I started the engine and drove off back home with his small arms wrapped tightly around my torso. Smile never leaving my face.

This was going to be the start of something wounderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Kendalls POV

I don't know how I ended up in some guys house, when all I wanted to do was take a walk. Then again he did save my life from that other guy. But I don't think I needed to come over to his house.

"You know, thank you for helping me earlier, but I need to get going." I told him politely as I got up off his couch and tried to make my way to his door, just before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Now face to face with him he looks a little familiar.

"Cool it blondie you just got here. Plus it's to dangerous out there. You were lucky that it was only Dak. Jett would have su-" He said before cutting himself off.

Blondie? Wait a minute.

"Your that guy from the store the other night. The one who knocked down the soup can display." I spat at him as he let my arm go to walk over to his fridge.

Back turned to me he said, "Guilty as charged."

Making my way over to him, and forgetting my attempt to leave, I remember he didn't finish what he was going to say. "So, what were you going to say about that Jett guy?"

I watched him tense up at my question. He slowly turned to me and said " He would have sucked you dry."

Not knowing what he meant by what he said, I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and said " It's because your my soulmate, and he hates me and wants to makes my life a living hell so-"

I cut him off by saying "Soulmate? I don't even know who the hell you are, let alone be your soulmate."

"Oh where are my manners, the names James Diamond." He told me as he flashed a million dollar smile.

Okay the smile is breath taking and he DOES have a nice name. But I still don't KNOW him.

"Okay then _James_. But I still don't know you. And what did you mean 'suck me dry'?" I ask feeling curious about the answer.

He looked me in the eyes before telling me "He's a vampire, just like me." He said the last part softer but I still heard him.

I gave him a look as if to say _do I look stupid to you?_ "A vampire? Prove it." He sucked in some air, as if he should prove himself or not. Finally he spoke.

" do scream once I scare the shit out of you." I just rolled my eyes waiting for him to get it over with.

Then it happened.

His hazel eyes went to a deep dark red color,he opened his mouth to reveil to fangs growing out of his gums, his nails getting longer. I felt myself physically pale at the sight of him. My heart rate started to pick up. Next thing I know.

He's gone.

I look around trying to find him, when all of a sudden I was pinned to the wall.

"What's the matter blondie? You scared?" He said husky like in my ear, making chilles run down my he did was smirk as he brought his mouth to my neck. "You smell amazing, Kendall." Then he pulls back. I look him in the eyes and watch as they go back to that beautiful hazel color.

I swallow a lump in my throat before asking "Okay, I believe you." A smirk cameto his lips, then I countinued "So, we are suppost to be like, soulmates or whatever?" I ask and him smirk turns into a smile.

"Yeah, the universe has choosen us to be with each other for the end of time."

Then I was confussed again "Your a vampire. I'm human, how does that even work?"

"Oh! I have to turn you of course." He said with a smile.

I paled again.

"But not until your ready, that is." He added.

I nod my head to let him know I understand, but I sit down in the closest chair to take this all in. He spoke again.

"Maybe..um..we could... oh I don't know, go on a date, lets say tomorrow?" He asked me with hopefullied eyes. How could I say no.

"Sure. I'd like that." I answered with with a small smile of my own.

James POV

YES ! I have a date with him !

"You wanna stay the night?" I ask him hoping he'll say yes.

"Sure, why not." He said witha bit of a giggle. Oh my god he's adorable ! And those dimples !

I show him to my guest room so he can get ready for bed. I know many things now, like one I'm falling hard for him, two I have to plan the PERFECT date tomorrow and three I have to make extra caution to make sure Jett and his goons don't ever lay a finger on his perfect blonde head.


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

Okay everything is almost done for my date with Kendall. I hope he follows the instruction I left by is bed side when he wakes up.

Kendalls POV

When I woke up this morning, James had left me a note.

_Dear Kendall,_

_I can't wait for our date tonight. I would like you to just be yourself tonight okay? I hope you like my little surprise I have for you. ;)_

_Love James,_

_P.S You look really cute when your sleeping._

I read the note over and over again, it was one of the sweetest things I've ever read. I get out of bed and go into the bathroon conected to the bedroom. I take a nice warm shower thinking about what our date could be.

He didn't say dress up. So it's nothing fancy.

All he said was to be myself. Which I'm fine with.

Getting out of the shower, I see clothes laid out on the bed. James must have out them there while I was showering. I grab the clothes and pull them on. I'm wearing black skinney jeans, with a black tank top that has a dark blue plaid over shirt to go with it, and to top off the look my black Vans.

And now I wait to go on our date.

~~Many hours later~~

Sitting on the couch, I hear James come out of his room from going to get changed. I look to see he's wearing a dark purple t-shirt, black leather jacket, grey skinney jeans, and dark green converse.

"Hey you, ready to go?" He asks me as a smile pulls at his lips.

I feel one pulling at mine then answer, "Yup, sure am, lets go."

Then we were off.

Before we got onto his motorbike he passed me a blind fold. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a surprise beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up at that last part. I took the blind fold in my hands, tie it around my eyes then we left.

~~One bike ride later~~

I felt his bike come to a complete stop. He helped me off then started taking me somewhere.

"James, can I please take this off now?" I ask him wanting to know where he's taking me.

"Sure, why not?" Then he pulls the blind fold off. When I open my eyes, I see bright lights and people running around having fun. We're at the Carnavel. I smile huge before hugging him.

"You like?" He asks.

To that I reply, "I love it! Come on, let's go on a ride."

For the first little while we go on all the fast rides. Then feeling hungry we get something to eat. He told me he already ate, seeing as he can't eat in public.

It was one hour before closing and he suggested "Why don't we go on that before we leave?" he asked pointing to the farris wheel. I shake my head yes and we go wait in line.

After going around a few times, we stop at the top and we can see the whole place from up there.

"I had a really good time tonight, James." I said turning to him.

He turned to face me, "Me too, this was nice." Then we lock eyes, his sparkly hazel eyes on my green ones. Slowly, we both start to lean in. Then with-in seconds our lips meet in a sweet, passionate kiss. I tilt my head so he can have better access. He pokes his touge out of his mouth and swipes it across my bottom lip asking for enterance.

I complie by opening my mouth for him. The kiss soon becomes heated, as his hands go to my waist to bring me closer and my hands go to the back of his neck.

We break away from the kiss when air is needed. We just stare at each others eyes, until the ride starts moving again. We get off, hand and hand to go back to his place.

When we got back we crawled up into his bed, holding each other.

I feel asleep in his arms, with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

James POV

I can't believe it's been a mounth since Kendall and mys first date. Since then things have been great.

I think tonight is the night.

The night I turn him.

I know we are meant for each other and everything. But now I truely want to spend the rest of my life with him. Getting to know each other has been great.

His favorite color : Green

Favorite food : Pizza

He great at the guitar, loves to sing and write songs, he's a hopeless romantic.

I could talk about him all day. He's just so...

Perfect.

Yeah that's the right word.

~~Later that night at dinner~~

"So,Kendall can I ask you something important?" I hope, when I ask him, he won't freak out and hate me.

"Ask away handsome." He said with a smile.

Okay here goes.

"Okay. Well seeing as it's our one month anniversary, I was woundering if I coul-" I ask cut off by a hand going over my mouth and throwing me to the floor while being pinned down. When I can focus, I see of blood red eyes that I know so well.

Jett.

"Awe, what's wrong James ? Were you going to ask something important ?" He said with a sly smirk.

I narrow my eyes in anger at him. Of course I was you jerk !

"Dak, take care of his eye candy okay?"

"KENDALL!" I yell but with his hand on my mouth it came out more like "ENALL". Trying to get out of his grip I hear Kendall scream my name for help. I fling Jett off of me and get to my feet only to see that.

Daks gone. And so is Kendall.

Anger fills me, going to beat the stuffing out of Jett to take my anger out.

I look and he's gone too.

Just a note.

_Dear James,_

_If you ever want to see your sweet little Kendall again. Meet me at peer 14 and we will talk then. Tonight. If you don't come your little sweetheart will get it._

_If you know what I mean._

_-Jett _

In a pit of anger I punch my fridge leaving a huge dent. Body filled with more rage then ever.

All I can think is :

Don't worry Kendall I'll get you back to me safe and sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendalls POV

My heart is beating out of my chest from fear, beads of sweat make their way down my face. My eyes dart around, trying to figure out where I am. But I have no luck, the room is just musty and dirty.

I try to fight the ropes that bind me to the wooden chair I'm sitting upon. But it's no use. Who ever tied these ropes did a great job at doing so.

The dim light flickers every now and then. The only other things in the dimly little room is a small couch that looks like it's seen better days with a wooden table to match my chair.

I hear a dark chuckle come from behind me, I've never heard anything more evil in my life.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty's awake Dak."

Oh yeah that's right they knocked me out in some point in time.

"I see that." A man with dark brown hair and red eyes steps out of the dark. He's a little shorter then James but is only half as built. He must be Dak.

"Do you know what I'd like to do to him Dak?" Another man stepping out of the dark who is taller then Dak, he has dirty blonde hair and the same red eyes, and he is just as buff as James.

James.

"What would you like to do Jett?" Dak said while eyeing his buddy who is getting closer to me. I feel my heart race and my blood rush.

With a smirk he says, "I would love to taste his sweet, delieous, blood that is rushing through his neck."

My heart pumping faster he brings his mouth down to neck. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for him to bite me.

"Now I'm going to go meet up with your little boyfriend, so we can talk some things out. Dak here is going to keep you company." Then he countienues, "But before I go."

He brings out his long, white sharp fangs and bites my nack.

Hard.

I give out a scream of pain, before feeling a little light headed and dizzy. He pulls back and licks him lips. My vision blury, eye lids droopy, I give in and close them while he makes his way to the door and leaves me with Dak.

This should be interesting.

James POV

Peer 14.

I stand beside the peer waiting for the son of a bitch who took the love of my life. I look down at my watch.

11:55pm.

I'm a little early.

I snap my head up to see him standing in front of me with a smirk on his lips while licking them, as he comes closer. I swear if he put ONE finger on Kendall I'll kill him here and now.

"Glad to see you came James."

"I was starting to think you were standing me up Jett."

He snorts at me. "Well, let's just cut to the chase shall we? If you want Kendall back, I want what you took from me years ago." I give him a confused look. I've taken many things from him. Then he goes on by saying, " The blood crystal, James, I want it back." He says through grit teeth.

Oh, that thing. I took it for a reason.

"Why? So you can put your master plan, to turn everyone on earth into vampires, back into motion? What if I don't give it back?"

He gives an evil smile, "Then Dak and I take turns slowly draining Kendall of his sweet blood."

No.

I give out a sigh of frustration before saying, "Fine, but if I find out you've hurt him before I get it to you, you and Dak will both be in a world of pain." I growl the last part out.

"You have my word."

Then he's gone.

Great now I have to find that stupid blood crystal again. Only I don't have to find it persay. I knew right where it is.

Logan has it.

I hope he'll let me have it.


	7. Chapter 7

James POV

Okay, well here goes nothing. But how should I start? _Hey, Logan can I have the crystal that Jetts after back, so I can give it to him?_ Yeah that would work great. Not.

Mustdering up the courage to knock on Logans door, I rasie my arm, ball my hand into a fist and knock loudly three times. Now I wait. Not even a minute later, Logan opens the door with a scowle on his face at the sight of me.

"James, what the hell are you doing here?" He askes sounding annyoed that I'm here.

Well then.

"Nice to see you too Logan." I say to him, feeling hurt.

"Sorry, it's just Carlos has been keeping me awake with all his howling at the moon this past couple days. It's draining me." He tells me as he pinchs the bridge of his nose. Then I hear a loud howl come from inside. "CARLOS KNOCK IT OFF!" He yells at his boyfriend. Upon hearing sad whimpers, Logan gives out a small sigh feeling bad about yelling at his boyfriend.

"Can I come in?" I ask him.

He stands aside to let me in and I enter.

"So, whats up?"

"Okay, so, hear me out. You know that blood crystal I gave you to keep away from Jett?" I ask as he nods not really knowing where I'm going with this. "Well I need it back."

"Sorry buddy no can do." He says before walking over to his now sleeping boyfriend.

"Why not? I need it!" I told while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because I physcially can't give it to you." He says. I rasie an eyebrow at him. He countiues, "I destroyed it."

"YOU WHAT !" I yell ed at him. Why would he do that ?! Now Kendalls going to die and it's going to be my fault for not giving Jett what he wants. But it's LOGANS fault for destroying it.

"Yeah, so there was no way for him to get ahold of it. Plus it had no powers any way, he would just be outraged when he found out the truth." He explains.

"But that was the only thing he wanted in exchange for Kendalls safety."

"He has Kendall?" He askes while rasing an eyebrow.

"Yes and now he's going to die!" I'm so man at Logan right now.

"I can help you get him back." He offers.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, we can find where he's hiding by picking up Kendalls scent, do in, save him and put a shit kicking on Jett and Dak."

That's not a bad plan.

"After we beat them, could we make them burn in the sun?" I ask and lets out a chuckle.

"James, if we don't burn in the sun they won't." He says matter-O-factly.

"Well, what if we put them on fire on a sunny day?" I suggest wanting to get my way.

"Or we can just put them on fire." He suggests and I agree with him on it. Well at least they will burn. Then they will know how I feel about not having Kendall with me. With that Logan and I set out for Jetts hide out.

Oh they **will** pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Okay to the people who having been waiting for Jett and Dak to get what's coming to them this is the chapter ! :D**

**Warning: Graffic death. Read at your own risk.**

**Enjoy :)**

Kendalls POV

Honestly I thought being kept prisoner would be a big and scary thing. But these two are just bad at it. With in the past few hours they have left me alone and I mean come on! I so could have gotten out of these ropes by now, but the only thing they did right was tie them tight. I hope James comes for me soon. I can't stand it here. This chair is hurting my butt and these ropes are cutting into my skin. It hurts like a real son of a bitch. But I do know one thing, if James gets a hold of them then they are going to die!

James POV

"Okay Logan lets get my kitten back." I said to him, using Kendalls nickname. It's cute and he likes it. So do I. He raises one eyebrow looking at me like I have two heads.

"I thought we were getting Kendall back?" He askes.

Geez. Logan might be really smart but he can be real dim at times.

"It's a nickname Logie. Just like that." I said as we walk around to the back of his car, popping the trunk. Inside was two liters of gasoline, wooden stakes, and rope. I cringed at the sight of the stakes. Why Logan has them? I'm not to sure.

"Okay, I get it. But I didn't know your nickname for him was kitten. I thought you'd call him Kenny or something."

"That's where your wrong Logie, he happens to love that nickname. And I'm getting my little kitten back from the evil basterd that took him away from me." I said feeling anger boil in my blood.

We grab the stuff out of his trunk and make our way up to the house. Getting closer to the door Logan and I bring out our fangs and claws.

It's shit kicking time.

Kendalls POV

Sitting in silence as those two morons play poker to pass the time. Some evil villians. I give out a sigh of boredom,then I hear a loud banging sound. All three of our heads go to the direction of where the sound had came from.

"I'll go check it out." Dak says as he leaves me in the room with Jett. Not even a minute later I hear loud screams of pain come from the front of the house. Dak comes running back into the room. Only thing is.

He's on fire.

What the fuck?

He runs around the room trying to out himself out as he burns. Screaming for help but all Jett can do is keep backing away from him. Then standing in the doorway was the one person I was hoping for. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. He glaced over at me and his face that held a dark hard expression went soft when his eyes fell on me. But he must have noticed how I was tied up and gaged because his face went back to how is was.

Then on his right came a guy I haven't met before. Maybe that was Logan, his friend he was always talking about.

His friend went over to Dak, who was now on the floor but still burning and screaming and startedbeating the holy hell out of him. Then at the last minute he brought a huge piece of wood from his pocket and stabbed him in the chest.

Dak stopped moving.

James made his way over to Jett, picked him up by his shirt and slammed him into the wall behind him. Jett winced at the pain.

"J-James,buddy who ya doing?" He asked my boyfriend who was seething with rage.

"You took my little kitten." He stopped and looked over at me. Then back to Jett."Now your going to pay." He growled out into Jetts face.

James then turned Jett around and tied his arms together, breaking them in the prosess, cracking nosies and Jetts howls filling the room. He then threw Jett onto the ground, then grabbed a red container and poured the contents onto him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some matches.

Lit one.

Then let it fall onto Jett.

As Jett sat there on the floor screaming in pain, burning to death. James come over to me and untied me. I pulled the gag out of my mouth and wrapped my arms around him tight.

"I missed you too kitten." He says, then we make our way out of the house into his friends car. He sat in the back with me and gave him the biggest kiss ever.

The kiss started to get heated as he shoved his tounge into my mouth making me moan. His arms went to my wasit protectively as my hands went to his neck. He pulled me onto his lap and I grinned down on him making him moan.

Before we could go any farther his friend said, "Okay guys if your going to have sex wait until you get back to your place James. Don't do it in my car."

We stopped our actions for the rest of the car ride. My head leaning on his shoulder and my hand in his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning : Kames Smut. If you don't like that sort of thing then you may skip this chapter.**

Kendalls POV

When his friend finally dropped us off at James' house, we both practally ran inside and recountinued our make-out session from back inside the car. We managed to make our way to his bedroom and fell onto his bed.

His hands went to undo my jeans and mine to his. His lips went to my neck and sucked harshly. He ripped down my jeans and my boxers in a fell swoop. Then I took my shirt off over my head and threw away being 100% nude. He stopped his actions to look at me.

"Your so beautiful Kendall. I love you so much."

I blush at his words and say, "I love you, too, James."

He then goes into his night stand and takes out a bottle of lube. He takes his clothes off, so we are now both in the nude and his lubes up his fingers. Puts them in one by one scissoring. I wingle at him doing so.

He soon pull out and libes up his own member then thrusts,gently inside of me. I give out a moan in both pain and pleasure. One of his hands go to my own member and starts pumping me in time with his thrusts. He soon finds my prostate and I moan at the top of my lungs. He keeps ramng me in the same spot still pumping me.

"Cum for me babe, so I can lick it all up off of you. To taste you in another way, kitten."

When he called me kitten, I spilled my seed all over my chest and his hand and chest. He licks his hand clean and I moan at the sight.

"You taste great kitten." He says then goes to kiss my neck again. I moan out his name like I'm praying.

Saying,"James,James,James." Over and over again.

He soon goes over the edge and fills me to the brim with his seed. It's warm and sticky but I love it cause it's him. He rides oujt his high and slowly pulls out of me and falls to my side.

Panting, he looks over to me and pulls me into and hug and I hug him back.

"I love you, Kitten." He whispers into my ear lulling me to sleep.

Yawning I respond, "I love you, too, Jamie."

The I close my eyes and fall asleep in his arms.

James POV

I love him so much it hurts. Tomorrow will be the day. The day I turn him and make him mine forever. Now that Jett isn't here to interupt this time, I can finally have the man of my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendalls POV

Okay, so James said he wanted to talk to me tonight. He said that it is really important. I wounder what it is? I have a bit of an idea what it might be. But I could be wrong only time will tell.

The worst part about this is I can't know what it is until tonight.

Fun.

I'm on edge wanting to know what it could be.

~~Hours later~~

"James, come on why do I have to wear this blind fold?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Like I said before kitten, it's a surprise."

I give out a deep sigh of frustration. He always does this for one of his surprises. We finally stop walking and he takes the blind fold off my eyes and when I look. I see a lake being lite up by the moonlight.

It looks so beautiful.

"James, this is just so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you kitten." He says as he brings my into his embrace. I feel my cheeks heat up at his words. "Now kitten, there is something I want to ask you that I was going to ask you a few days ago."

I nod my head, letting him know to go on with it.

"Well, I was going to ask you. If umm... if I could change you?" He askes, eyes hopefull.

Wow. He really wants to change me to be with him forever. I nod my head yes and he smiles big. He then brings out his fangs, they are long and white.

"I'll try not to make it hurt okay."

"Okay." I say with a smile.

With that, he kisses my lips softly and trail his lips down my jawline to my neck. I moan when he kisses that one spot. I feel his fangs brush against my skin and it sends shivers down my spine.

That's when it happens.

His fangs pirce my skin and I feel him sucking the blood from my neck. I close my eyes tight from the pain. I start to feel a little faint and fall limp in his grasp.

His mouth leaves my neck and he pecks me on my lips.

Dizzy from the blood loss, I let the darkness take me over and I faint in his arms.

James POV

When he faints in my arms, I pick him up brideal style and take him back to the home we now share. I lay him down on the bed and I lay next to him.

He's going to be in a world of pain when he wakes up in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendalls POV

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding, throat dry and my body ached all over. God, what hit me last night? Oh yeah my boyfriend bit me last night and made me a vampire. Now it's all coming back. Why didn't he tell me I'd feel like shit in morning? I'm going to ring his neck!

Giving out a groan as I sit up, I notice my boyfriend isn't around. Great. Now what? I hear the door to the bedroom open and I look to see James, standing there with a container of...something.

"Good morning kitten." He says beaming.

I scowl at him, "Don't 'good morning kitten' me. Why didn't you tell me I'd feel this way whan I woke up?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, must have slipped me mind."

I roll my eyes at him. He gives me the container and tells me to eat whats inside. I raise an eyebrow at him before opening it. It was blood. Now any other time I would have freaked out and thrown it ten feet away from me, but instead looking at it made me so hungry. I drank up all the blood in a blink of an eye.

I then give it back to him and he just puts it on the dresser beside him.

He then turns to me and pulls me into a passionate kiss filled with love and lust. But mostly love. We pulled away when air was needed and we just looked into each others eyes, saying nothing.

He broke the silence by saying, "I love you so much Kendall."

I smiled and said, "I love you so much too, James" Then we pulled back into another kiss.

James is the one I get to live the rest of my life with, to love and to hold and always be there for me.

And I couldn't be happier.

**The End**

**Authors Note: Well there you have it. Happy ending to all. :)**


End file.
